


Does not have another title yet

by Coolworm123



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolworm123/pseuds/Coolworm123
Summary: A man finds his girl has died next to her





	Does not have another title yet

**Author's Note:**

> I could not think of a story to write so thought of this scene which could be put into a book that I might hopefully write one day I want it to be a fantasy series but I don't know what type of world to put it in if you have any ideas please comment this is an original idea.

I nudged Stace to say we need to wake her up as we had a long day ahead of us only to see her motionless on the bed. I tried calling out her name but she still did not wake up. I tried nudging even more but she still did not move. I tried to shake her awake but still would not move. I started calling her name, but she still would not wake up. I checked her pulse but could feel nothing and put my head against her chest only for there to be no breathing. I panicked and started to shout her name and shook her. Friends came into the room seeing what was wrong and asking me what's wrong but I ignore them and kept shaking and shouting to her. Her lifeless body on the bed, her hair that used to be brown and shiny now dull and grey. Face now dull and purple dead, She was dead. I took a step back and saw her on the bed the people in the room tried to revive her but she could no be awoken I dropped to the floor my hands wrapped around my knees, I started shaking and sobbing. I could not help Every one stopped trying to revive her now motionless on the bed Everyone looked at her and then me. Not sure what to do. I unwrapped my hands from my knees and came towards her I sat on the bed I lifted her towards me and cuddled her making sure she was safe and I slowly started singing her a lullaby and making sure she would die peacefully and not alone.


End file.
